The Dark Age Rises
by JustKidding14
Summary: In the dark alleys of the city, four figures met. The dark aura they were emitting can't be mistaken for anything else other than pure evil."The pieces are on their places" An animal like voice said."Yes, the resurrection of the Dark age is coming."A smooth beautiful voice of a woman replied."Our time has come"They all smiled, before they went to their separate perhero AU


Sirens wailed on the silent streets of Berk.

Barricades were set.

Everyone at home were watching their TV screens, waiting for the latest news.

"The Outcast just went past the intersection between the 21st and 22nd street." The reporter, Astrid Hofferson said as the feed showed a black van being chased around by a group of police cars.

Out of nowhere, a bazooka was fired from the van. Everyone held their breaths for the split second that it took the bazooka to reach the police cars.

But it never happened. A great wall of ice stopped the projectile. A hooded figure then appeared from behind the wall.

"Frost is now on the scene" Astrid said. The hero, Frost, was the town's savior for two years now.

Everyone knew his name. Kids idolized him. He was very popular.

Frost wore a blue parka with matching brown pants. He had a mask covering his face and a staff that he uses to conjure snow and wind.

Frost quickly ran after the goons. Though he was on barefoot, he was nimble on his feet, evading obstacles like an acrobat.

He propelled himself off a light post and landed directly on the hood of the van. The surprised criminals stopped the car, throwing the hero off.

Feeling brave, the goons got out of the car and pointed their guns at the downed hero.

Frost smiled. The goons fired their guns at him relentlessly.

The hero didn't expect this much firepower. He barely kept his ice shield up. 'Damn, this is bad', he thought.

The goons expected the hero to come. In fact, they wanted him to come. They have a secret weapon just for this hero.

"This all ya got?!, You're way behind Fury."

"Yeah, he's the only hero that made me piss my pants! HAHAHA"

"Too bad, he's gone now. The city's ours."

The goons mocked Frost as they kept shooting at him. Frost had enough of people comparing him with Fury.

Even though he never met the guy, he still felt some irritation for being compared to him. Frost can't deny that Fury was a good hero, great even. The night speedster was the first sentinel of Berk. He defended the city with great passion.

Frost envied him. Now's not the time to think about these things. He shook his head. He concentrated his power on his staff, ready to emit his strong frost attack.

The goons noticing this readied their weapon. It's a defrag grenade that quickly increases the temperature on the place. Even Frost's best attack doesn't stand a chance.

"Goodnight, you fools"

He raised his staff and with one swift motion struck the road. A wave of chilling wind started to spread from the point of impact.

"You're the fool. Here, catch!"

The goons threw the grenade and within seconds the entire place was an inferno. Frost was caught off guard once again. His powers were now useless and the damn goons aren't even scratched.

"You guys really put on quite a show."

Everyone except for Frost stopped. The voice sounded too familiar for them to miss it.

"I've been away for two years and this is what happens. A hero wanna-be and a group of criminals trying to burn my city." The voice sounded disappointed. The goons were now sweating profusely.

They know who this guy is.

"It can't be"

"There's no way he is back!"

"Let's get out of here"

The voice laughed. Then, a streak of blue lighting surged right in front of Frost. A man was standing over him, his sleek black suit made him unrecognizable in the dark night.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Hiccup woke up even before the alarm.

He had to be at work for his first day. He wanted to make a good impression to his boss and coworkers.

Berk is a quiet place. Other than that, it is cold. Well if one wanted to be honest, cold is quite an understatement.

For a place where it snows for 9 months and hails the other three, the cold morning air is nothing.

After pulling his black parka on, he went out of his apartment and rode his bike to his workplace.

Hiccup works at a coffee shop downtown. It was crowded most of the time.

He arrived just in time for their opening. He was greeted by the owner, a young middle aged woman they all know as Ms. Helga. He really liked his boss. She reminds him of his mom.

"I'm glad you didn't come here late for your first day." Ms. Helga said as she started to fix the tables. Hiccup helped her. She gave him a few instructions before disappearing behind the counter.

After a while, the first costumers came. Hiccup liked observing people, one of the reasons he took up this job. The talk of the town seemed to center around the return of the Night Fury.

Hiccup listened to most of their conversations while serving the other customers. One of the perks of the job is that he can keep up with the current trends and news around the city.

"I heard Fury caused the explosion last night."

"Really? That's pretty messed up."

"I know right."

"I sure hope Frost would beat the crap out of him in the future."

Most of the conversations went on like that. None of them had a clear idea of what really happened that night. Hiccup chuckled to himself. 'If only they knew', he thought.

* * *

"What the hell, dude?"

Frost didn't know how to react. He, one of the Guardians was just stood up by some Goth-hero hybrid.

The man turned around, his piercing green eyes glared at the hero.

"Thanks for taking care of my city, man. But from here on out, I'll do the protecting."

"You can't do that. You have no idea what those two years did to the city."

The two heroes argued, while the goons still stood in shock. They what would happen if they move even a single inch. It was known by everyone that Fury never missed. They didn't want to test that right now.

"Okay, I'm tired of acting nice. Get out of my city, Snowflake."

"Not your city anymore"

The two of them squared off. The goons took this as an opening for a retreat but they didn't get the chance. The moment they moved was the moment they signed their death certificate.

Night Fury didn't even look at them as he shot three plasma waves towards their direction. They were paralyzed on the spot, falling limp on the road.

"Well that was fun." Fury said as he turned around. "Though, this is your last warning. Stay away from my city." Then, he sped off, leaving a trail of blue streak in his wake.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Frost said as he let the wind carry him away.

In the dark alleys of the city, four figures met. The dark aura they were emitting can't be mistaken for anything else other than pure evil.

"The pieces are on their places" An animal like voice said.

"Yes, the resurrection of the Dark age is coming." A smooth beautiful voice of a woman replied.

"Our time has come"

They all smiled, before they went to their separate ways.

**AN: How was it? Merida will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned. R&amp;R :D**


End file.
